Coming Together
by Mona Love
Summary: Will Carson and Mrs. Hughes' reticence melt away under the stress of a house in mourning? Season 4 speculation. Probably going M rated...
1. Chapter 1

_A special thanks to my buddies Happyheart2 and GeordieLass :). You ladies inspire me to write! xoxo_

Charles is tense. She can see it in his face, can hear it in his voice. He is always like this now. She can feel the tension radiating from him. She doesn't know how much longer she can take it. She knows how hard it's been on him since Mr. Crawley's passing. He hurts for her, his Lady Mary, her young son. He has taken on so much extra work, extra stress on his already weakened heart and body. He is unrelenting and stubborn. She tries to help him, offers to take on tasks, lends him an ear in the evenings. She wants to hold him. To caress him, to take away some of his hurt. She is glad he still comes to her. Late at night when the rest of the house is fast asleep, he walks quietly to her sitting room, carefully tapping then pushing open the already cracked door. She waits for him each night. Just to see him, to know he's alright. Still moving, breathing, living. He sits across from her, pours open his soul as he pours their wine. Yet stays silent, his eyes telling her everything he feels. She comforts him in the ways she knows how. Tells him dinner is set, the rooms are ready for guests, everything is in order, the house is as it should be. She will take care of the house, take care of him, keep things in order as he falls apart. Tonight will be no different...

Charles slowly pushes the door open to find Elsie asleep at her desk. His poor love. She is pushing herself too hard. Taking on too much. Compensating for him and his backslide on his duties. In all his life he never thought it would be possible for him to put anything above his running of Downton. That is until Lady Mary needed him. He had never been truly needed before. Of course, he knew he was an asset to Downton. Downton needed him. But he now realized he did not need Downton. He did not need anything. Anything except Elsie... He longed for her. To hold her, feel her soft hands in his, along his skin. Taste her sweet lips, run his hands along her soft curves. She would be his only comfort. A comfort he could never allow himself, had never allowed himself no matter how much he wanted her. He walked up to her sleeping form, her head lying on her folded arms, her lips slightly parted. He stared in awe at her beauty. Even after all these years she could still take his breath away, cause a knot to form in chest, making it hard to breath or think. He touched her shoulder gently. "Mrs. Hughes."

"Charrrrles." Elsie purred, her eyes still closed. "Mmmm...Charles."

He couldn't take his eyes off her, watching her sleeping mouth moan his name. She couldn't possibly? What was she thinking, dreaming? What were they doing? He dared to kneel down next to her and softly lay his hand along her face, gently running across her cheek and through her hair. "Els...Mrs. Hughes. It is late." He face was level with hers as he watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Charles." She smiled sleepily at him. Within a second she was jolting upright quickly, his hand falling from her face. "Uh hmmm..." She nervously cleared her throat. "Mr. Carson. I, I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry.."

He was still down on his knees as she sat in her chair in front of him. "No need, Mrs. Hughes. You should have been up in bed ages ago. The drinks ran late for the gentlemen, then I stopped by to check on Lady Mary. She was in good spirits tonight. It warmed my heart to see her so. I apologize for my lateness. "

"It's quite alright, Mr. Carson. I'm all too happy that she was able to do that for you. Some of us aren't much help when it comes to lightening your mood." She looked away from him and gave a pathetic laugh, but was pained by her own words. Biting her bottom lip as she always did when she was uncomfortable or attempting to control her emotions.

"You must know that isn't true?" Charles said, placing his hand over hers as it rested on her knee. His eyes held a sadness behind them. "I honestly do not know what I would do without you, Mrs. Hughes."

Elsie's heart beat wildly in her chest as she lifted her gaze to him and smiled sweetly at his words. "Thank you for that, Mr. Carson. I will always be here for you." She said reaching out and placing her free hand on his arm.

"I know you will." Charles said linking his fingers through hers and pulling them both to stand. "You don't know how much that means to me?" And with that he pulled Elsie into his embrace. His arms circling around her shoulders holding her tight to him. She lay her head on his chest and he rested his cheek upon her silky hair breathing in her soft feminine scent he had so loved all these years but never experienced so closely. Elsie instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist, her small warm palms resting on his solid back. Although she tried to hold them back, tears fell from her eyes as she relished in this overwhelming feeling of release from being so close to Charles. She wished he would hold her forever. She could feel the tension of the past few weeks, months, years, decades, begin to slide away.

Charles hands began to caress gently up and down her back as she weeped silently against his chest. "Oh Elsie, how did we get this so wrong?" He whispered into her hair.

"Wrong?" Elsie's voice cracked.

"Yes. Us. Why has it taken so long for this? For me to hold my dearest friend. To be able to embrace and care for the one person that I...that I care for most in this world." Charles stumbled a bit over his words as he gently kissed the top of her head, her hairline, her temple. "It hurts me to know you doubt my care for you. But I suppose that is my fault alone. I apologize."

Elsie relished in his adoring kisses before pulling away, just slightly, not daring to break the embrace she wished to stay in always. Her blue eyes sought out the hazel in his own. "Do you doubt my regard for you...Charles?" Elsie said hesitantly.

"I never doubt it, but I am amazed by it. I'm shocked you would care for this stubborn, relentless, old fool." He placed his hand on her face, cradling her cheek in his palm, his thumb brushing the tears from her eyes. "You truly are the heart of this house, Elsie Hughes. And you are most definitely the heart of this Butler."

Still held in his embrace, Elsie stared into Charles' eyes searching for the right words to tell him how much he meant to her. How much she loved and needed him. Instead she chose to show him. She turned her lips into his palm, closing her eyes as she placed a soft kiss into his hand. Charles, beyond moved by her tender display of affection slowly turned her face in his palm as he lowered his lips to hers. His mouth gently pressed against hers as if he was kissing the soft petals of a flower. His lips leaving hers just long enough to whisper, "I love you", before eagerly meeting hers again. His lips parted slightly taking each of hers slowly between his. Their breaths moved in time with one another's, the giving and taking mingling as their kiss deepened. They found their years slip away from them as their kisses grew heated and passionate, theirs hands pulling and grasping with want and need. Elsie boldly moved her hands to his chest and began pushing his jacket from his shoulders. Charles responded quickly pulling it from his arms and tossing it onto her settee. She was silently thankful she decided to wear her lowest cut dress today as his kisses trailed slowly down her neck. His hands ran along her sides and into her hair, his fingers tangling in her thick curls. Elsie let a soft whimper escape as his hands and lips continued to drive her wild with desire. Charles groaned in response. "Oh, Elsie. I've wanted nothing else but you...always."

Elsie's hands found their way into his hair and tugged his face up to meet hers. "I love you, Charles. Please...please?" Elsie pleaded not knowing exactly what she was asking for. She only knew she wanted more. More of him. More of this all consuming passion she felt for him...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_I really should change my handle from Mona Love to Smutty McSmutterpants. These two do the strangest thing to me. They just can't keep their hands off each other... :) Just starting to go into M territory here. Run and hide if you don't want to read about sexy time between two gorgeous mature adults. However, if you're like me and you do...please continue ;)_

He lay his forehead against hers. The all consuming feeling of complete and utter love he had for this woman was almost too much to bear. They stayed liked this, moments passing between them. Time to gather their senses before the burning passion they felt took complete hold, causing them to commit acts they could never take back or recover from. She knew he would never be able to take her like this, to let himself be overcome by his baser needs. They breathed in unison, neither able to form words to communicate what they were feeling in their hearts.  
"You know we cannot, Elsie." Charles whispered quietly. His deep voice rumbling throughout her as the words crashed through her now awakened body. "Even if there is nothing in this world I want more," he added, moving his hands from around her to grasp her upper arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead and began to pull away.  
She could feel him slipping away from her again as he whispered her her name across her forehead. Her hands slipped from his face and hair down along his chest, pausing over his heart. She bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from falling and nodded as she looked down and away. Unable to look him in the eye, not wanting him to see the hurt and rejection she was feeling. She pulled herself from his grasp, smoothing her skirts and trying to remain calm as the disappointment and sorrow built inside her.  
It took every ounce of strength in him to pull away from Elsie. He could not remember a time in all these years he had not wanted her like this. He watched her fuss with herself, keep her face turned and eyes away from him. He knew she was rebuilding the walls. "I want you Elsie! By Gods, I do. Just not like this... Not until it is proper for me to have you in that way."  
"It will never be proper, Charles. You and I both now that." She said sharply. She still would not look at him. The hopes she had for them just seconds ago, were now crumbling to her feet.  
Charles gently raised her chin with his fingertips, looking her in the eye. "Won't it?" He asked quietly. "We could..that is, if you wanted to, of course. Elsie...we could. Maybe not fifteen, even ten years ago, but I think now... I think now we could find a way. I don't think they would protest."  
Elsie was frozen. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Was this happening? Was he suggesting this? After all these years. After hiding her love and complete devotion to this man for nearly twenty years, was he now standing before her stumbling over the words, as he asked for her hand? She couldn't hold back the tears that began to pour from her eyes. "What exactly are you saying, Charles?" Elsie whispered.  
Charles gently held her face between his large,warm, palms and softly answered. "I'm saying that I want you to be mine. I'm asking you to be my wife, Elsie Hughes. In my heart, you have always been mine, and I yours. This love I have for you is too great to be held inside any longer. I will not hide my complete and utter devotion to you. I am yours, Elsie. Please don't make me wait any longer to start living every day with you by my side."  
"Oh, Charles." Elsie choked, trying her hardest to contain her sobs of joy as she responded to his proposal. "I have always been by your side. I love you more than anything in this world, my sweet, darling man." Elsie weaved her hand into his hair and pulled him down to her waiting lips. Her body trembling with emotion, she wrapped her arms fully around his neck. She kissed her way along his jaw and whispered her truth, "I want nothing more in this world than to be your wife, Charles Carson."  
Charles responded by wrapping her small waist even tighter in his arms and lifting her off her feet. Kissing her soundly as he spun them around. Elsie's smile lit up her face as she giggled hopelessly, her head tipping back to look into Charles' equally beaming face. He placed her back onto the floor, his lips once again finding hers as his hands roamed her body. His fingertips grazing her skin as he worked loose several buttons at her bodice. The other hand sliding up her hip slowly making its way along her side. He nervously ran his palm along the side of her breast moaning into her mouth as he gave himself just a hint of what he would be able to have so very soon. Elsie's own hands were busy at Charles' chest, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it open. Much to Charles' surprise she tugged his undershirt from his trousers and slid her palms underneath. He knew she was a fiery and passionate woman when it came to her job, he had no idea it carried over into other aspects of her life...their life, he thought happily before giving in to her caresses. Gods, she was making this hard for him to keep his senses and not just ravish her body, taking everything she was offering him.  
The delicious contact of her hands against the soft hair of Charles' bare chest caused her to shiver with lust. She could feel the tingling between her legs and the moisture gathering in her undergarments. She had never in her life felt such passion and need. She would give him everything now if she thought he would take it. Wasn't it enough that they had waited this long? Would they honestly be damned to hell for coming together in this deepest act of love they could offer one another? She was determined to break down this final barrier between them. She would have nothing that separated them from being one.  
When Charles' hands went to her bottom she drew her thigh up along his leg, wrapping around him and pressing her center into his thigh. "Oh Elsie... " Charles moaned against her neck as he took her bottom in both hands and pressed her even firmer against him. She could feel his need for her pressing against her hips. She rocked her hips against him and he groaned even louder. Her hands left his chest for only a moment as she undid several more buttons at her bodice and slid her dress from her arms. Charles pulled back in shock. "Elsie! What?"  
"Shhhh, love." She said placing her fingers across his lips. She dipped one in and suckled at it, his tongue winding around her tiny digit. She smiled seductively up at him as she slid her dress from her body, kicking the pool of black from around her feet. Charles gazed adoringly at Elsie's beautiful body. Her corset pushing her soft full breasts out the top of her shift. He wanted to bury his face in them. Taste the creamy white flesh, see the pinks of her nipples. She watched him in amusement as he gazed longingly at her breasts. His face so sweet, but hardly innocent looking. She slowly pulled her corset down, her breasts spilling out into the thin fabric of her shift. His hands were clenching at his sides in anticipation. Well, well, she thought, this may not be quite the challenge I expected. She watched his eyes glass over and his jaw clench as she took both his hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. He kneaded her through the fabric of her shift, his thumbs sliding over her peaked nipples. "Oh Gods Elsie... You are so beautiful... So perfect" he bent his head to kiss her through her shift. She held his head there as her straps slipped from her shoulders exposing the creamy white flesh and soft pink of her nipples. Charles was mad with passion kissing and sucking at her breasts while she moaned with pleasure. Her hands drifted from his head as he kissed his way up her chest and neck to find her lips. She pushed at his shirt again and he pulled it from his body. Only leaving her mouth for a second as he ripped his undershirt over his head tossing it aside. He kicked his shoes off, and his hands went to his belt.  
Elsie felt Charles' passion and intense need as he quickly shed clothes from his body. This is happening, she thought. This is actually happening. She knew she would need to lead him, give him a gentle nudge. She never would have imagined that slight nudge would be all it would take to turn him into this lustful, sexual creature before her. He was filled with such a powerful need for her he barely noticed that she had stopped touching him. She stood there watching him as he ripped his clothes off and was now tearing at his belt with such a force she thought it would snap.  
Charles was overcome by his desire. So many years of stifling this passion he felt for her. So many long nights he spent closing his eyes and picturing her as he found his lonely release. He could hardly control his actions as he pulled his shirt from his body and went to work removing his trousers. His hands were on his belt when he looked up to find Elsie watching him, her eyes wide with surprise, shock, lust? He removed his hands from his belt and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry love, I don't know what's gotten into me."  
"Charles I want this. I want you... Now. Please don't stop. I want to feel you against me," she paused as she kissed his lips. "Inside me, Charles."  
With those words he bent slightly, placing his hand behind her knees and sweeping her up into his arms. Carrying her to the settee, he kissed her passionately as he tenderly lay her down upon the cushions...

_TBC. Hopefully within the week_...


End file.
